


spacecastcon!

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Oh My God, honestly this is a riot, i thought this would be hilarious, i would never write anything like this in daytime hours, no one - Freeform, sorry loves, the detail could be better, uhhhh, who has the time for that though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: clancy has been invited to the 2020 annual spacecastcon!!! shenanigans may ensue
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Reader, Clancy Gilroy/Some dumb girl
Comments: 2





	spacecastcon!

i hear a loud squeal coming from the RV. sounds like Clancy, i thought. whats he got up to now? another pie messiah? broken his simulator? is he unwell? OR HAS HE GIVEN UP HIS BODY TO PROSTITUTION?????

i don’t know. so i pop my head round the door of the RV and he’s dancing in front of his computer. :)

”what’s going on dude?” his face lights up and he’s SMILING AAAWWWWW

”they invited me to spacecastcon! omgaaaaaad i’m famous!!!!”

i’m really pleased for him (boring way of putting it) because he’s wanted this for as long as I've known him. “well when is it?”

”tomorrow at 10am? in district 7?”

”shit. get a bag and get in the car.”

we pack a bag between us with essentials. then Clancy puts it into the car while i cuddle Charlotte. i put her in the car with us and we put her in a dog hotel. 

“be good Charlotte! love you dog”

then we speed off to district 7. when we get into the hotel it is 1am and we are very tired. 

“ooh, a TV”

”Clancy honey, spacecastcon is at 10am so we’d better get to sleep. maybe in the morning.”

TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY

i wake up first. Clancy is sleeping with his back towards me and i am on the right side. that means he is on his left side, Einsteins. 

the time says 8:57am. only an hour till the convention. shit. 

“Clancy baby please wake up. we’ve gotta go to the convention”

”nnnghhhhh”

”wake up you little shit”

”oh my god FINE” (no fighting yet i promise)

(you all think Clancy and y/n fight too much)

he glances over at the time and at that moment i wish i’d thrown the clock out of the window. Clancy freaks out a bit. 

“what are we supposed to do about breakfast?”

”get a fruit pot at the convention”

we leave the hotel room for the day and enter the convention hall in another part of the hotel. wow. so hot. i suggested we get there earlier rather than later so i can help him with his stall and stuff. 

TIME SKIP TO 10:51am

a girl walks up to clancys booth. he says the usual “hey how’s it going i like your t-shirt” ya know. i turn my back for a moment so i can get myself a cream soda when i hear this:

”aw i’m really glad you enjoy my spacecasts”

”i watch them for your body”

”i-“

”Clancy fucking gilroy. you’re really hot. please come back to my room later. room 283. we can have some fun.”

RIGHT. THAT DOES IT. 

eventually that little cow goes away. imagine! tryna steal my man! GoLLy. 

i make a mental note of her room number so i can check back with her later. shits going down. Clancy sees me walking towards the booth.

”y/n i wasn’t into her. she made me uncomfortable”

”i’ll deal with her... later >:)”

(okay why can i only see that face Clancy makes when he sees the green oil) (that scary fucking smile)

(HUSTLE YA TART BAKER)

“oh shit what are you gonna do”

”scare her off”

”that’s my girl”

then we continue with normal convention stuff (never been to one, too scared of the cosplayers and furries kidnapping me. i’m sure they’re lovely people but i have nightmares)

then the convention is over and i run over the plan with Clancy. we record a video of him saying “ready to have some fun babey” and after about 10 minutes of hysterical laughing we decided we were criminal masterminds.

“stay safe”

”Clancy you remember that time at the shopping centre when i was assaulted. i practically murdered that guy” (will be covered in another fic)

i got to floor 6 where room 283 is. heh. jay if you read this i thought you’d approve

the door is slightly open. there is a flickering light from inside the room. i start the video. then while the girl approaches the door, i put on clancys massive xxxxxxxxxl hoodie. she can’t tell if it’s me or Clancy. brilliant. i slip my phone into my pocket. 

“hey baby let’s take this hoodie off.” she leads me to the bed. she takes off her gown to reveal some lingerie from like Ann summers or something. (insert a Clancy “i dunno!”)

”oh Clancy i need you so bad ugh! take off this hoodie so i can make you feel things your girlfriend can’t”

i hold in a chuckle. i’m not insulted. this is really fucking hilarious that she thinks she can get away with this. and the best part is, i’m not Clancy! lmao

i zip it down to reveal... myself. 

she puts her hands to her mouth. she is shocked. cos it’s clancys girlfriend innit love. yeah. stupid bitch didn’t see it coming lol

”why, you’re not Clancy! you’re-you're- you’re y/n! you appear on his spacecasts sometimes! oh my god i wasn’t gonna do anything-“

”think you’re so sneaky huh? think you can get away with cheating? huh? silly ditzy bitch. Clancy knows everything. he was just playing along. hah. Clancy is my man and it’s not your job to have sex with him when it’s obviously mine, huh? look at you, you dirty whore. hah. thought you could get away with adultery, huh? hah! dumb whore! hah! HAH! YOUR FACE I CANT- HAH! BACK THE FUCK OFF! I WILL FIND YOU, FUCKING MAD THIEVING COW, AND YOU WILL WISH YOU HADN'T MADE ADVANCES TOWARDS MY BOYFRIEND, HAH!”

she’s terrified. maybe i should go. 

then i go back to our room and spill the guts of the last 5 minutes. 

“y/n- oh my dayssss!!”

”well i think she should be firmly stuck in her place now. wouldn't you agree Clancy?”

”very much”


End file.
